


7th_heaven is now online

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his own laptop now, and Castiel takes his own first steps into the information age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th_heaven is now online

  
7th_heaven: Dean, we have a problem.  
bonScott79: you finally realized that your screenname is super gay?

7th_heaven: This isn't funny, Dean. I believe my computer has been possessed.  
bonScott79: yeah?  
7th_heaven: It keeps advertising Available Singles in my area.  
7th_heaven: There are photos of women in provocative clothing.  
7th_heaven: They know where I am. I suspect they are using witchcraft to track me.

bonScott79: cas, don't worry  
bonScott79: sam and i have dealt with this kind of thing before  
7th_heaven: You have?  
bonScoot79: click on one of the hot chicks  
7th_heaven: Okay.  
bonScott79: did a new window open up?  
7th_heaven: Yes.

7th_heaven: There are now many more pictures of scantily clad women on my screen.  
bonScott79: that's a good thing  
bonScott79: damn, sam's back. i gotta go dude  
bonScott79: you just click around and explore a little  
7th_heaven: Dean!  
_bonScott79 has left the chat._

C:\

bonScott79: what r u wearing? ;)  
7th_heaven: My trenchcoat. Also, a suit. And my blue tie.  
bonScott79: ...you've never played this game before, have you?

7th_heaven: We are playing a game?  
bonScott79: i swear sometimes you're more of a wet blanket than sammy

7th_heaven: I am sorry, Dean, I must go. My superiors are calling me to revelation.  
bonScott79: whatever that means  
_7th_heaven has left the chat._

C:\

_7th_heaven is online._   


  
C:\

7th_heaven: Que portez-vous?  
bonScott79: cas?  
7th_heaven: Yes?  
bonScott79: you didn't happen to pick up any more cursed amulets, did you?  
7th_heaven: No. Why do you ask?  
bonScott79: the- you know what? never mind

bonScott79: hows that possessed computer of yours?  
7th_heaven: I believe we have made the situation worse.  
7th_heaven: There are now many advertisements suggesting that I watch videos containing explicit sexual content.  
bonScott79: i don't see the problem

bonScott79: so, did you watch any? spank the monkey a little?  
7th_heaven: Of course not.  
7th_heaven: Why would I want to harm a monkey?  
bonScott79: never mind

bonScott79: you didn't like looking at the pictures? not even a little?  
7th_heaven: No. I only looked because you were not online.

bonScott79: you'd rather talk to me than look at porn?  
bonScott79: that's...nice, cas  
bonScott79: a little creepy, but nice  
_bonScott79 has left the chat._

C:\

bonScott79: you guys aren't actually ken dolls are you?  
bonScott79: 'cause there are only so many reasons a guy would rather talk shop than look at porn  
7th_heaven: What is a ken doll?  
bonScott79: i really need to learn to talk more literally around you

C:\

bonScott79: what are you wearing?  
7th_heaven: My suit. And a tie.  
bonScott79: you know, they say variety is the spice of life  
bonScott79: you should try it sometime  
7th_heaven: What?  
bonScott79: nothing

bonScott79: why don't you take off your tie?  
7th_heaven: Why would I take off my tie?  
bonScott79: you'll be more comfortable  
bonScott79: trust me

bonScott79: you should take your jacket off too  
bonScott79: it must be hot down in- where are you? lake charles?  
7th_heaven: Galveston.  
7th_heaven: It is very warm. But I miss my tie.  
bonScott79: if you want to wear the tie, you can wear the tie  
bonScott79: *coughkinkycough*  
7th_heaven: Dean, a tie is standard professional attire. Not indicative of deviant sexual practices.  
bonScott79: here i thought i'd never miss your naivety

bonScott79: and hey  
bonScott79: what's wrong with deviant sexual practices?  
7th_heaven: I have to go.  
_7th_heaven has left the chat._

C:\

_7th_heaven is offline._  
bonScott79: cas?

bonScott79: c'mon dude, you know i was kidding right?  
bonScott79: okay yes, you know me too well  
bonScott79: i was only kind of kidding

bonScott79: thousands of years playing peeping tom on all of humanity and a joke about a tie twists your panties in a knot?  
bonScott79: you'd lighten up if you were getting some, is all i'm saying

C:\

7th_heaven: Did you know that ties make relatively comfortable restraints?  
7th_heaven: They can also be used to impede vision during intercourse.  
7th_heaven: Or during a children's game that involves pinning a missing appendage on a donkey.  
bonScott79: what the hell?

7th_heaven: I am relatively certain the donkey is just a cartoon image.  
bonScott79: did someone turn off the safesearch filter on your laptop?  
7th_heaven: What are you wearing, Dean?  
bonScott79: jeans and a tshirt

bonScott79: uh, you?  
7th_heaven: My suit.  
7th_heaven: You should remove your shirt, Dean.  
7th_heaven: It must be very warm in Pittsburgh.  
bonScott79: not really  
bonScott79: but okay

7th_heaven: You have removed your shirt?  
bonScott79: yep  
bonScott79: waiting on you, buddy

7th_heaven: I'm not sure I see the point in this.  
bonScott79: way to let a guy down easy, cas  
bonScott79: it's the tattoo isn't it? i told sammy over the heart was a lame place for a tattoo  
7th_heaven: I cannot see you.  
bonScott79: i wanted a tramp stamp  
7th_heaven: I rather like your tattoo.  
bonScott79: sam wouldn't let me  
bonScott79: said it was trashy or something  
7th_heaven: I would like it much more if I could see it now.  
7th_heaven: Or taste it.  
bonScott79: i tried to argue that- sweet jesus cas!  
7th_heaven: You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain, Dean.  
bonScott79: yeah, well you shouldn't tell a guy you wanna lick his chest when you're 1400 miles away!

7th_heaven: That is exactly my point.  
7th_heaven: Why do people attempt sexual intimacy over the internet?  
bonScott79: maybe because not everyone has their own special angel friend who can apparate

bonScott79: cas? that was a hint  
7th_heaven: I'm on it, Dean.

_7th_heaven has left the chat.  
bonScott79 has left the chat._


End file.
